Memory-less Guppy
Memory-less Guppy is the 11th Seasons Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 31st overall. Plot Sugar Pie loses her memory after an accident at the park, so the other kids decide to take advantage of the situation. Episode (Episode begins on a normal, spring day. The flowers are blooming and the guppies are all down at the park playing along.) *Vanila Cake: "Blueberry! Choco! Let's have fun together!" *Choco Cream: "Oh, oh! What should we play?" *Vanilla Cake: "How about..." (Blueberry jumps out of the water with a wad of sea weed molded into a puck-like shape.) *Blueberry Jam: "Roller-weed!" *Choco Cream: "Hahahaha! Roller-weed! Roller-weed!" (They each grab a long stick, and bend them like hockey sticks.) *Vanilla Cake: "Let the weed...begin!" *Blueberry Jam: "You know, it would make a lot more sense if you said 'game' instead of 'weed'." *Vanilla Cake: "Quiet! Cinnamon, ring that bell!" (Cinnamon, however, wasn't holding any kind of bell.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Ding!" (While watching the boys play, Sugar Pie was playing with a small turtle by the river.) *Lolipop Pops: "What are you looking at, Sugar Pie?" *Sugar Pie: "A baby turtle." *Cinnamon Buns: "Ooh. A turtle." *Sugar Pie: "I want to take care of this." *Cinnamon Buns: "But it's not even a pet yet." *Sugar Pie: "So? It's just a baby turtle." (The boys are playing their rough game.) *Blueberry Jam: "And I'm going for the...!" *Choco Cream (pushes him aside): "And I'm going for the...slam dunk!" (He hits the puck hard and it hits Sugar at the back of the head hard. Sugar fell into the fast-moving water.) *Choco Cream: "Woah! Sorry about that!" *Vanila Cake: "Far out!" *Lolipop Pops: "Oh no!" (She jumps in, attempting to rescue her sister. Sugar was sinking in the water, so Pops dived in to save her. She flies back holding Sugar behind her.) *Blueberry Jam: "Is she okay?" *Lolipop Pops: "I don't know." (The scene cuts to the house. Sugar was in the bedroom, sleeping. The others gathered around her.) *Chondoller: "When will she wake up?" *Chandelee: "It's impossible for me to say. He took a real hit to the head by that puck." *Cinnamon Buns: "Will she have any permanent damage?" *Chandelee: "Well, there wasn't really a lot of damage to her head. Besides, she's been taking worse hits before, right?" *Lolipop Pops: "Sort of..." (A while later, Sugar wakes up, confused. The other guppies rushed in.) *Sugar Pie: ".....Heh?" (looks around) *Cinnamon Buns: "Sugar Pie! You're awake!" *Choco Cream: "But how do you feel?" (There was silence before Sugar spoke up with a question that startled everyone.) *Sugar Pie: "Who are you guys?" (Everyone was silent again, until Blueberry was the first to break it.) *Blueberry Jam: "We're your brothers and sisters." *Sugar Pie: "Doesn't ring a bell." *Vanilla Cake: "Okay, that sounds bad. Don't pretend you don't know us." *Blueberry Jam: "Uhh, Vanilla...I think Sugar Pie really...oooooooo snap..." (The scene cuts to the living room.) *Mr Rainbow: "So you kids are saying she doesn't remember anything?" *Lolipop Pops: "Yes." *Mrs Galaxy: "Oh, my. Sugar Pie, do you remember who I am?" *Sugar Pie: "....Who are you talking to?" *Vanilla Cake: "You see? She doesn't remember a thing." *Choco Cream: "Well, well, well. How can we take advantage of this?" *Lolipop Pops: "Sugar, I understand you're confused. But we will help you remember. You see, Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy are our mommy and daddy. Chandelee and Chondoller are our older brother and sister. Your sisters are here...it's me and Cinnamon Buns. And your brothers are Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, and Vanilla Cake. And you think he's cool." *Sugar Pie: "I do?" *Blueberry Jam: "Actually, the six of us are created by our daddy. We're made by lots and lots of candy and sweets." *Sugar Pie: "Sugary stuff? Okay then...so what would you like me to do?" *Choco Cream: "Hmm...first of all, you can tell everybody in this town that I am the most awesomest party planner ever!" *Sugar Pie: "Okay, now what?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Then, you can buy me an ice cream." *Sugar Pie: "Got it..." *Vanilla Cake: "Heh heh, good one, guys." (Next scene cuts to downtown. Sugar heads toward the store for ice cream.) *Sugar Pie: "Gotta get what's-his-name some ice cream. (She enters the store and gazes around, confused.) *Bustle: "Sugar Pie. Welcome." *Sugar Pie: "Yeah, yeah, kind of in a rush here, mister." *Bustle: "Uhh....I'm Bustle. And would you be interested in trying our new chunky chocolate ice cre--" (He pauses when Sugar brings in loads of chunky chocolate ice cream boxes. She puts them all on the table.) *Bustle: "WOW!" (laughs) "Looks like you're interested enough..." *Sugar Pie: "Ahh, pipe down, whippy face." (Hazele comes in.) *Hazele: "Bustle boy! What's up?!" *Bustle: "Doing pretty good, bro." *Hazele: "Sugar Pie, how's it goi--" *Sugar Pie: "Fine. Everything's fine." (She throws down loads of coins on the table and takes a bag overflowed with the ice cream boxes out of the store.) *Hazele: "Wait, Sugar Pie! There's something you can take for free. It's these chocolate coated ice cream cones. You'll have a chocolately fun with---" *Sugar Pie (takes the box of ice cream cones): "Yeah, thanks anyway." *Bustle: "Ooh, and you can even make a cake out of those!" *Hazele: "Really?" *Bustle: "Yep." *Sugar Pie: "Why?" *Bustle: "What do you mean why? You're the sweet girl everyone here knows about." *Sugar Pie: "Who's the sweet girl?" *Hazele: "....I think you need a chocolate bar to jog your memory..." *Sugar Pie: "Nevermind that, I'll be leaving now." (With the huge sack of ice cream boxes, she left the store.) (Next scene cuts to the house.) *Sugar Pie: "Alright! I've brought all the balloons and other party stuff chocolate boy told me to get for his party." *Choco Cream: "By chocolate boy, I think you mean me. But anyway, you sure took your sweet time! Now, please, hang all the party decorations up." *Vanilla Cake: "For what?" *Choco Cream: "For, uhhh...your sweet nature..." *Vanilla Cake: "I don't get it..." *Sugar Pie: "Sure! Anything for my sweet chocolate boy and pound cake boy." *Vanilla Cake: "Pound cake boy? I'm the vanilla boy." (Next scene cuts to the courtyard.) *Sugar Pie: "So Cinnamon Buns, when will you be shooting your next romantic movie?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Uhhh..." *Blueberry Jam: "What? What romantic mo--- Oh right!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Not for a while, sweetie..." (leans in to whisper to Blueberry) "What an idiot..." *Blueberry Jam (softly): "Heh heh. Yep." *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey, how are the cupcakes going?" (She reaches out her hand, with an orange aura appearing. She takes four batches of cupcakes from thin air.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Look, guys! Cupcakes!" *Blueberry Jam: "And it looks like she's got plenty!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Yep, that's right." (A while later, Sugar comes back and sees Cinnamon squirming and Blueberry cleaning up after her. Cinnamon makes a mad dash to a garbage can and blew chunks, though we don't see it, but we see Blueberry looking concern.) *Blueberry Jam: "Looks like you've been eating too many cupcakes, Cinnamon." *Sugar Pie: "So you feel like blowing chunks, eh?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Yeahhhh....I felt like I just ate twenty..." *Sugar Pie: "Yes, because I do believe that is when you DID EAT TONS OF CUPCAKES! I got my memory back an hour ago! And that's what happens when you take advantage of my amnesia!" *Blueberry Jam: "What?!" *Cinnamon Buns: "You know?!" *Blueberry Jam: "If you're gonna do something about, I hope it doesn't involved getting bitten by you!" (Sugar Pie bursts out laughing while Cinnamon and Blueberry look at each other confused. Then they look at her.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Heh heh...sorry, sis..." *Sugar Pie: "It's okay. I'm glad to have my memory back." *Blueberry Jam: "Yes. But Lolipop Pops started it!" *Sugar Pie: "Then let's get back at her!" (Later, Pops was reading a book by herself in the living roon when the other guppies surround her with devious grins on their faces.) *Lolipop Pops: "No, guys...Guys, seriously, don't..." (The other guppies used their magic to levitate her off the floor and throw her out the window. They laughed.) *Lolipop Pops (sigh): "Why does it always have to be me suffering?" (The other guppies peered out the window.) *Choco Cream: "Now that's what I call getting even..." *Vanilla Cake: "I don't get it, but couldn't have said it better myself." *Lolipop Pops: "And I think I've learned something today. Never take advantage over a mindless friend." End of episode.